A Step At A Time
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: Lavi, Lenalee and Allen get a break from their exorcist duties & travel to sunny California! Lavi has always liked Lenalee, and she's about to find out whether she feels the same way about him. Do RR!
1. Taking Off

_Lavi-_

Being an exorcist was no walk in the park. But being a bookman at the same time was even more taxing than anything else. You had to be extremely knowledgeable, smart and quick at your feet at every beck and call. That's why Lavi had looked forward to this trip so badly.

Yeah sure, he had to travel half the globe to get to America, but hey, it was worth every bit of the butt ache he's feeling right now. After defeating a bunch of random levels of Akuma, he was ready for any break that Komui suggested, even if it meant a coupon to the local zoo.

But this was way better. Kanda decided to stay back for his self-taught 'meditation' lesson, as he liked to call it and Krory wasn't a fan of UV rays and the sand, thus leaving him, his best-friend and his other best friend alone. Allen and LenaLee.

No, it wasn't torture to be with them. It was actually pretty cool to get away a bit from his annoying grandfather once in a while and stay away from the duties. And he did want to spend time with his best friends obviously. This trip will do him some good, more or less.

Lavi lagged behind Allen and Lenalee a bit, checking out all the tall Americans and looking out for pretty girls and almost crashed right into Lenalee without knowing. Some quick-at-his-feet exorcist he turned out to be. "What are you doing? Spacing out?" Lenalee laughed and turned right back to her conversation with Allen. Lavi's eyes stayed on her, even if she didn't know it. Man, she was pretty. He didn't realize since when but she looked every bit like a girl he would go for. He was glad she grew back her long hair again, because he couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

But what the heck was he thinking? He wanted to kick himself, if he could. It was so obvious Allen likes Lenalee to the max. Yeah, sure, there was this few months age gap between them but he would never go for a girl his best friend liked. Allen needed this. Not him. He was fine the way things were, even if he really wanted to run his fingers through her hair.

* * *

_Lenalee-_

Throwing my arms in the air, I was really glad to be out of the stuffy Californian airport. The air smelled good, the people looked friendly and everything seemed just about perfect. I turned around with a laugh, smiling at my two best friends in the world. Komui had be hesistant when I said I really needed this trip, all because I knew he was dead protective of me. But hey, his not that bad a guy if he allowed. Even if it took a lot of begging and plenty more coffee trips.

"Come quick! I want to see the resort now!" I beamed, while Allen suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me along towards the free shuttle bus service that would take us to the resort. It took me by surprise. He usually wasn't this…upfront, but I guess maybe the Californian air got to his head a bit.

While Allen dragged me along happily, I turned around for a glance at Lavi. He had let down his hair since the plane ride and didn't look like he was ready to pull it up anytime soon. He caught my stare and smirked back. "I'll catch up. I want some pictures first," he said, holding up his camera.

"Of a airport? What is there to take?" I questioned.

"Oh I dunno," he shrugged casually, dangling his knapsack behind him lazily, "maybe of you and Allen hand holding?" And the moment he said that, he looked away quickly, like maybe he regretted that even came from him. It was strange. He was normally so easy about everything and anything.

I bit my lower lip as I felt Allen usher me up the bus hurriedly. I watched him yell at Lavi to hurry up as well, before pushing him up the bus, laughing. He did have an infectious laugh. But the next thing I knew, he popped Lavi down next to me. "I'll be kind and help you guys watch the stuff. Hey Lavi, what's with the small knapsack? It'd be a few weeks before we head back to headquarters you know," Allen said.

Lavi said he liked to pack light. Anything he doesn't have, he could get at the resort or the shopping areas. Allen sighed before digging into his own backpack for goodies. I, however, felt odd sitting so closely next to Lavi.

Along the bus ride, Lavi's arm or leg would touch mine by accident and he'd jerk it back quickly. In the past, neither of us had ever bothered to mind ourselves with the other, but this time, it somehow felt different. Like he wanted to respect my space.

The sun outside was beautiful every time I looked out. But it also made me feel sleepy at the same time, since I barely slept on the plane, with Allen entertaining me with his jokes and stories all the way. My eyes closed, while I was thinking halfway about running up the beach with Lavi trying to catch me from behind. No wait. Maybe it was Allen. Or whichever.

* * *

_Lavi-_

I felt the weight or Lenalee's head fall on my shoulder. I wasn't exactly surprised actually. While Allen kept his energy up by stuffing himself with food, Lenalee wasn't like him. She loved her beauty sleep a lot.

Still, her head felt light as it rubbed against my jacket due to the bus moving. I could smell the shampoo from her hair. I could see how beautiful her eyes looked, even though they were closed. And it was good seeing how she leaned against me while she slept quietly, breathing slowly. I rubbed my cheek against her hair, feeling how silky and soft her hair was again.

Crap. I sounded like a lunatic. I turned my head around slowly to see if Allen saw any of this. I would die if he had but it looks like he was done eating and fast asleep as well, his head bobbing back and front. I switched my gaze back to Lenalee.

She was mumbling something that I just couldn't make out. And then I realized. She was saying my name. Twice in fact. Baffled I was, but just then, the bus hit some kind of pothole and Lenalee was awoken by it.

"Wha…? Are we there yet?" Lenalee asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, no, sorry," I mumbled. Lenalee looked about for awhile before settling her eyes on me. Then I saw them widen and she asked, "Did I actually fall asleep on you?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Oh man. I'm so sorry. I was just so tired suddenly, you know."

"I get it," I nodded. I wondered if I should ask her. But curiosity always killed me whenever I'm near it. "Uh, listen. Did you…I heared you say my name while you were asleep just now. Yeah."

Lenalee looked stunned for a second before she shrugged and said, "I do that sometimes. Must've been an accident, because you were seating next to me, I guess."

I did understand. Lenalee was prone to talking in her sleep once in a while. It didn't matter, not even the fact that my name escaped from her lips while she was asleep. No big deal.

* * *

_Lenalee-_

We were reaching. But all the while, I could only think about her embarrassing it was. Speaking Lavi's name out while sleeping? Which idiot would pull that off but me?

But I was dreaming. Even if it was short and kind of weird, it kind of…picked my mood up further.

Lavi had caught me by the waist as I knew he would. He never lost if it meant a good game of catch. I felt my feet lift off from the ground as Lavi twirled me around, his strong arms never leaving my waist. I felt good, kind of giddy, but good.

And that was when we landed in the water. It felt so good as the cool water splashed itself against my face and skin and my hair got all soaked. I stood up in the water, pushing my long hair off my face as I saw Lavi do the same thing, the water running down his longish red hair and down the curves of his muscles.

It was so different seeing him like this. And kind of nice too. He smiled at me while pushing off the stray locks of hair that stuck to my face. And that was when he looked like he couldn't resist before drawing me into a soft kiss. His lips felt so perfect and warm, as they touched mine and led me along in that lazy way of his. He didn't hurry. He just wanted to take it nice and slow.

I kind of felt we could stand like this forever, our feet in the water. I really wanted him to kiss me more. More than anything I'd ever wanted in my life.

That was when I snapped back to reality.

He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. His hair wasn't wet and he didn't look like he was about to kiss me anytime soon. "Are you, uh, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure. Just woke up and quite embarrassed you know."

"Sure," he grinned suddenly, "but hey, it happens to everyone. It's okay."

I just felt so reassured when he said that. And warm all over too. I knew it was hot in California but this was insane. Stealing a sideways glance, I really really wanted to kiss him now. Even though I knew it was wrong.

The poor guy probably didn't feel one bit like this for me.

* * *


	2. That Dance

_Lavi-_

"This is my room? Surprising Komui didn't pack me with Allen," I said as I threw the door to my room open.

Lenalee laughed as she took the room next to mine. She just had to defend her brother, " Komui isn't that cheap. He's really quite nice."

"Yeah, sure. I guess he's finally seen the light that he should never pack me in with a life size vacuum cleaner. I would lose ten kilos before I leave California."

Allen took the room opposite mine and already, he's sunk himself on his bed. "Hey, what? It's your bad luck you didn't get to room with me, right Lenalee?"

I heard her laugh again next door, even if she didn't pop out to let me catch a glimpse of her face. "I'll allow you both continue with your bickering. Meanwhile, some of us here would actually like a good shower thanks." I heard her door click as she closed it.

"Yeah, she's right you know," Allen gave me a smirk as he leaned on his door, "Wake me up for dinner, Lavi."

"Sure. I don't even have to do that. You do a pretty good job of waking up for food yourself." I just couldn't resist.

As I shut my room door, I went towards the balcony. It was an awesome view. I could practically see the whole beach here. I made a mental note to actually thank Komui once I got back. It must be accidental, but he actually did a pretty good job this time round. The breeze blew ever so lightly as I threw myself on my bed. And the first thought that hit me was how Lenalee leaned on me on the bus previously.

Man, I sound so pervetic. I didn't know why I thought of her in ways that I never thought I would. What the hell was wrong with me?

_Lenalee-_

As I threw on a soft yellow dress on that was sure to bring my eyes out, I couldn't help but think of Lavi. He was so close, just next door. I just didn't know how I felt about him.

All along, I always thought I was more possibly to fall in love with Allen. He was always so nice to be around, and he made me feel good all the time. Being with him made me feel safe and special, like I knew he'd always be there for me if I needed him to be. But Lavi? He was all along annoying, irritating, though funny I must admit. But him in…that way? It sounded so odd, coming from me.

Just then, I heard someone rap quickly on my room door. "Hey," said the voice. Allen. "Are you coming out soon? We're heading off for some food and dancing already."

I looked around anxiously, wondering if I needed to bring anything, and deciding that there wasn't any, I threw open the door. Allen really looked amazing, especially after he cleaned up and was in some proper clothes, other than the ones we always get from the Order. His simple polo tee did do him proper justice.

"Hey, you look really good Lenalee," he praised me with a grin.

"Thanks. You really like it? I just got it last week actually." I had to add sheepishly.

"Of course. You always do. I mean, look good in anything." Allen smiled, as he took my hand quickly. I felt my face go warm, and hoped silently that it wasn't obvious, because Lavi was just right behind us.

I didn't know if it was just me, but Lavi hadn't said two words since we all met up. And I wonder why.

_Lavi-_

It was already 8pm and I guess nobody wanted a proper meal, so we decided unanimously to hit the local beach pub. It wasn't anything rowdy, and looked pretty mild but there were plenty of people everywhere, of all ages.

And between just me and Allen, he actually dashed out after his shower to grab food so he didn't need to eat as much now. Cheater.

I felt a pang of jealousy as I see Lenalee and him hand in hand for the second time in a row today. I just knew he liked Lenalee like that, but this felt more serious and quick than I had imagined it would be.

I saw Allen nod as Lenalee asked him something, before they both headed out to the dance floor. Yeah, Lenalee, unknown to most people in the order, could actually dance pretty well. Allen, on the other hand, not so. He may be one of the best fighters we had, and the biggest cheater with the cards, but he wasn't everything.

Still, I could see he made the effort and Lenalee looked like she was having fun on the dance floor too. And I wanted to get away.

I grabbed a beer off the counter and gulped down quickly. Man, there were plenty of pretty awesome looking girls out tonight. And I just saw two of them looking my way, giggling to themselves. It was assuring to know I haven't lost my charm completely. But the only girl I wanted to dance with right now was none other than Lenalee.

I practically ran across the dance floor, rudely pushing past a couple of people. "Hey Allen," I said, "That's some really good pudding I had just now. You should go have some. I'll keep Lenalee accompany for awhile."

"Oh. Okay, sure." Allen smiled as he walked off with a quick wave back at us.

"What was that all about?" Lenalee looked skeptically at me.

"Nothing. There really was a good pudding. Now, dance with me?" I felt brave all of a sudden, a better feeling than before going against to fight demons. I never liked to wait for an answer to something like this. "I take that as a yes."

"Take what? I never said anything," she laughed. Just then, a slow song came on, and the lights dimmed a little. I immediately regretted. She wouldn't want to dance a slow one with me.

As if sensing I was about to back away from my own deal, she said, "Hey, I love this song. Let's dance okay?"

I agreed almost immediately, taking her waist with one hand, her hand in my other. Her eyes gleamed brightly as I did just that.

"I thought you'd prefer dancing such a song with Allen than with me."

"You're okay, Lavi," she said quietly with her head bowed down a little, "besides; you do dance better than Allen. But don't tell him I said that okay? He'd have my head."

"I bet you he would never."

_Lenalee-_

Lavi looked really hot in his simple brown V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. Not that I told him that. He just looked really fine and simple, and I did like guys like that.

He really surprised me with how he drew Allen away with food, just to dance with me. He never said it, but hey, a girl can guess, and I'm pretty good at it.

Halfway into the dance, I just couldn't resist. I leaned my head against his chest, my eyes low so I wouldn't know if he was looking at me. I bet he get got this a lot from the other girls he'd dated and danced with, but now, I didn't care. I took in the smell of his light cologne and heard his heartbeat.

The song seemed to end so quickly that before I knew it, we were done with it altogether. I pushed myself away from him slowly, smiling as I did. "That was a good dance."

"Yeah, isn't it?" He said, releasing his hold from me as well. A good thing, since we could see Allen slowly making his way back past plenty of people.

"Hey, you want to go to the beach tomorrow night? I'd bet it's awesome at night." Lavi said quickly.

I didn't even have to ponder one bit over this. "No problem. I won't tell Allen."

I wondered why I said that, but I did. He didn't look upset either.

I didn't know what kind of spell Lavi had me under, but suddenly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. The beach with Lavi sounded fantastic already.


	3. The Beach

_Lavi-_

Morning came much more quickly than I'd imagined. It was like the last thing I remembered was tossing myself on the bed and now, which seemed like a minute later when it was really seven hours, I was awake. And why was I awake?

Yeah, its cause the doorbell had been ringing off the hook nonstop.

I sighed exasperatedly before pulling myself off the bed to see who on earth that was. Expectedly, Allen's face was smiling at me when I opened the door. Was that a smirk I see? Sighing again, I asked, "What do you want? It's like, seven. AM, not PM."

He shrugged, "wondering if you were up to go get breakfast with me for all of us."

"Will you ever stop eating?"

"No," Allen said as he shoved his way in, "but I thought it'd be good to you know, let Lenalee sleep in a bit. You know she's always the earliest one to wake up to get coffee for the Science research department. And we've all had a long day yesterday."

"Speaking of sleeping in and long day, I think I'm ready to crash back to that again," I said, ready to drop dead on the bed once more. Allen didn't seem to approve though. He gave me _that_ look.

"What? Hey, Lenalee wasn't the only one with a long day. And shouldn't you be asleep?" I said, as I shield my eyes from the bright light pouring in. Allen the ass had pulled the curtains apart and I wasn't a fan of sudden bursts of light.

"Come on, it's just breakfast. Be nice, Lavi," Allen said.

"I like pancakes please. With loads of syrup. And you have two arms, you can get them easily."

"You have to help me pick out the food. I don't know what Lenalee likes." Allen sounded pretty desperate already. "And besides, I like to get more, so two arms isn't enough." _Did I mention I was soft at heart?_

"She'll eat anything you get, trust me." _Oh, I know that too well._ "Now go away," I buried my face in the pillow.

"Lavi! Come on. I promise I won't eat your share of food the next time we're in the plane."

_Hey, what can I say? I'm soft at heart. Really._

_Lenalee-_

The air smelled so fresh and so good. I took in deep breaths and took a quick glance at the alarm clock. Nine in the morning already. The night had passed quickly. I'd bet those two next door are still fast asleep.

As I was just done with tying my hair into my usual ponytails, I heard a rap on the door. Ah, must be one of them wanting to leave because he's hungry or something.

Allen and Lavi both greeted me with smiles as they shoved their way in, hands full of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I brought back plenty of food to spare," Allen said, settling the food on the desk. Lavi came closely behind, his hands pretty full too.

"Guys! You shouldn't have! I mean, you must've spent quite a lot just on this right?"

"Nope. Komui gave me more than enough to keep you full and healthy, Lenalee." Allen grinned at me. Then, he took out a container of porridge from one of the plastic bags, "Here, Lavi picked it 'cause he said you'd probably like it. After all, China families usually serve this for breakfast right?"

I glanced quickly at Lavi, but he was indulging in his hot pancakes already. He didn't look up at me. I smiled, "Thank you, the both of you. That was…thoughtful. I missed having this in China, but hey, having it in America isn't that bad."

_Lavi-_

I hoped I didn't still reek from the afternoon. We'd pretty much toured the resort already, and done most of the touristy things that we should. All that excitement had wiped Allen out right after dinner. He'd dragged himself back to the room and been there ever since. I'd taken a quick shower of course, but I was self-conscious. I hated to know that I smelled bad.

I'd promised Lenalee in the afternoon that I'd pick her from her room right now, so we could go for a beach walk. I hope I look good. As usual, I let my hair down loosely, as I usually did in the night. Lenalee seemed to prefer me looking like this.

She opened her door, smiling up at me brightly. She was in a short skirt and a soft long sleeve shirt that made her look really cute. "Shall we go now? Wait, is Allen asleep?"

"Knocked out completely," I assured.

"That's good. But I kinda wished he was here you know. He would hate to know that we didn't ask him out on such a terrific night," she spoke thoughtfully.

I didn't like the idea of Allen coming along on such a peaceful night walk but I let it go past me, "Allen's okay, but I can't agree that I wish he were here with us now. If so, I'd have to share my attention with him. I bet I wouldn't like that." It was like my flirting skills were switched on and I really had no idea why I said that. But with Lenalee, I didn't seem to care to share my feelings.

_Lenalee-_

I glanced away and walked on. Had Lavi just said what I think he did? I turned around to see if he was still behind me and he was, smiling at me. Turning away again, I willed myself not to blush at the comment. How was it that he could manage to throw me off balance with just a few words and that certain look in his green eyes?

We progressed ahead, reaching the beach already, where we both slowed down and he fell in step next to me. He'd quickly rolled his jeans up and we both walked barefooted on the hard sand, just above where the waves washed ashore, letting our shoes dangle from our hands. It was such a cool and beautiful evening, and kind of breezy too.

Lavi started the conversation, "So. Looking forward to going back and taking on new missions?"

"Not really. But hey, it isn't so bad. You're just sour because you always get bookman."

"Hah, right," Lavi said, "Stuck on the job with the old panda. But well, he's the only family member I really had. You know, I never knew who on earth my real parents were. Or where they are, what they did. That panda never like to tell me anything about them."

This was a whole different side of Lavi. I felt like, maybe underneath all that obnoxious attitude and flirtatious ways, he could actually be…different from what everyone thought he was.

"Hey, why so quiet? Did I talk too much?" Lavi asked, though not looking at me.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About Allen?" he said with a laugh. I didn't think that his voice sounded like he meant what he said though.

"No, just some other stuff. You know, I don't always think about him."

"True. He needs to learn to get a life and be more like me," Lavi grinned, "Loosen up and try to attract hot girls. It's easy, cause he can speak better English than us both. But let's face it; he could never pull off something like me."

I laughed, pushing him up the beach where he stumbled on a couple of shells, "Yeah right, you wish."

"Ow, meanie," he said jokingly. Then he looked up at the sky for a second and stopped. I stopped walking too, and stood next to him.

_Lavi-_

Lenalee was right beside me. There was something romantic about only seeing by the light of the moon while letting the ocean's water roll over your feet. I wasn't a hopeless romantic, but Lenalee made me feel odd in a way.

I asked, "I'm guessing you don't want to jump in the water."

"You're kidding right. It's too chilly for that now."

"Then let's sit down awhile and listen to the water. Okay?" I wanted to make sure she was alright with it.

She nodded as I folded up my jacket and made a pillow for us both. We laid on our backs in the sand next to each other and took in the awesome saltwater air.

"Hey. What would you have done if you weren't, you know, a bookman," Lenalee asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Really? If I wasn't an exorcist, I'd have gone ahead to be a doctor. Study medicine, save more lives."

"Oh. Then I'd have rather be a hairstylist."

"No way," her voice was skeptical, "But well yeah, when you're old and have grey hair, you can dye it back to this color now by yourself. I bet you'd have looked really good in grey hair." She giggled to herself.

"No?" I mumbled, turning to my side to face Lenalee and without realizing, started to play with her hair, as she continued to stare up at the sky.

"Lavi," she said after awhile. "You smell good."

I stopped fingering around with her hair but I didn't roll back on my back. I looked at her silently for awhile before breaking into a smile, "I can't believe you just told a guy that."

"Why not? I like to tell it like it is." She said.

_Lenalee-_

It was the truth. Lavi smelled kinda like mint, mixed with some sweet exotic fruity kind of aftershave smell. Now that he was extremely close to me, I could most definitely tell.

It was then that I realized we were both too quiet. Lavi still had a lock of my hair in his hand. I didn't know what I was doing when I reached over and took his other hand with mine and intertwined our fingers together. He didn't look the least bit shocked. Did he even know what kind of effect he had on me?

Then, he lifted his eyes a little to look at me for awhile, before leaning forward to kiss me lightly on the forehead. It was like he didn't dare to go any further than that. I looked straight into his beautiful eyes, willing him to go on.

Lavi wasn't one that needed a second invitation. He closed his eyes and went ahead, his lips meeting mine softly. I still held on his hand and felt his thumb run smoothly along my skin. Then he pushed himself closer to me, before pinning me on the ground, my head still on his jacket.

His lips were hot as we kissed, his mouth moving sensually against mine. My hands cupped the side of his face and felt the smoothness of his face. I'd never had anyone who kissed me before in the way Lavi had. He wasn't rough, but soft and sweet, like there was no hurry. I felt his tongue touch mine but I went ahead and let him.

Lavi broke the kiss first as he opened his eyes to look into mine. It was like he knew we both had to take a breath, because we'd been kissing for so long now. The sound of the waters rushing upshore added some kind of intensity to the atmosphere we were having now.

His hand ran up and down the side of my arm slowly, before saying, "Man. Allen's going to kill me for this, I swear."

I understood where he was coming from. I nodded quietly before leaning into him, burying my face into his chest. "I don't know either Lavi." He wrapped his arm around me protectively, as we looked ahead to the open sea.

_Lavi-_

Having Lenalee in my arms felt so right and wrong. Right only because I really really liked her. Her smile, laughter and her presence altogether. I'd never once felt this way about a girl before and it was turning out to be scary and exciting at the same time.

But I knew both Lenalee and I hated the thought of hurting Allen in any way. He was always a great friend to me, to her. But I knew I'd have to tell him. Sooner or later.

Lenalee broke away from my grasp first, standing up. I picked up my jacket, throwing it over my shoulder and stood up. The wind was blowing my hair like crazy but I laughed my worries away when I saw Lenalee in the same condition as me too.

She reached out and hugged my waist tightly, because she was shorter, but her embrace felt so good.

"Don't worry, Lavi. I'm sure things will turn out fine."

I still had the minty breath of hers caught in my throat, and I didn't want to get rid of it. Her lips had tasted so good just now, that I couldn't resist, but to bend down and give her a peck on the lips again. She turned a tiny shade of red.

"You right," I said as I took her hand to pull her back towards the direction of the resort. "What the hell am I worried about right?"

_Man, I'm having such a bad writer's block. Couldn't get anything out of my head in words. Enjoy this please! The next chapter will be up later cause I'm having my exams now, and they suck. X(_


	4. Crazier

_Lenalee-_

If anybody could die of feeling too guilty, it would've been me for sure. The next day seemed like hell because Allen continued his usual ways of being more than just nice to me, nodding at my every word, giving me quirkly "Allen-ish" responses, pretty much the way I liked it to be.

But at the same time, it kinda felt like heaven too, because Lavi was always nearby. He'd tease Allen for being "lame" and crack some stupid joke about his grandfather or my brother, and acted all natural about things. Everywhere I turned, I felt like I always kept seeing Lavi everywhere, not that I didn't like that.

Yet, we both know Allen was going to be a problem.

As we walked along the rest of the day, checking out stores along the streets, drinking fabulous coffees and indulging in awesome pretzels, Allen always tried to talk to me. Once, he even tried to slip his fingers into mine, only I'd told him there was sugar on them and pulled away. Horrible is a good word to describe how I'd felt.

And when Allen had his back turned to me and Lavi, Lavi would push my hair back, or catch me by the waist with a laugh, before letting go quickly. I knew exactly what was on his mind but I was clueless about what to do.

_Lavi-_

Night fell really quickly. It was like one moment I was in the shower and the sun was still setting, and when I got out, it was already dark. I didn't bother to dry my hair with the towel, leaving it wet and tousled.

Allen bust his way in, bringing along two cans of soda. "Here," he said, "Have one."

"Sure. But ever heard of knocking before entering?"

Allen stayed silent, gulping the soda down his throat.

"Lavi," he begun, "I'm not an exorcist for nothing. I can tell you like Lenalee too, don't you?"

Stunned I was but I also found myself feeling quilty as hell at the same time. "Don't like beating around the bush?"

"Answer me, Lavi. We'd been friends for quite a long time now. I won't mind if you told me."

I bit my lower lip. Should I run off telling my feelings to him? I wasn't one to open my feelings to anyone, with Lenalee being the exception, but this was Allen we're talking about.

"Yeah. But we all know that you've got a hidden agenda for her."

Allen looked terrible all of a sudden, like some bad aura had landed on him and was weighing on him. But I was tongue tied and I didn't know where to begin, or how to end this. Suddenly, the thought of staying a bookman rather than multi-tasking my ass off between an exorcist and that seemed much wiser. I preferred the sidelines. Not in the middle of the spotlight.

"Are you okay, Allen?" I asked, without turning to see his face again.

He sighed deeply, "I knew it. I just knew it. You and her acted so weirdly in a way this afternoon I just knew. I'm not stupid you know."

"And nobody said you were."

Allen gave me a stare, before proceeding to the door. "It's only because it's you Lavi, that I'll give up on her. For nobody else would I have done the same." He let the door shut quietly with a click, and I sat there dumbfounded.

_Lenalee-_

I was sitting in my room, going through some of the things we'd gotten today when I heard a rap on the balcony door. It startled me to find Lavi standing outside, gesturing for me to open the door and come out.

"What is it?" I'd asked the minute I got out. He'd apparently hopped from his balcony to mine. Not a lot of effort needed might I add.

He told me about it, his eyes and face down. I knew he was upset that he'd done this to Allen, but did he think I'd felt any different? I never wanted to do this to him either, but I never want to lose Lavi either.

I cupped his smooth face in my hands and lifted it up to look at me. His eyes were sad, I could tell.

"Lavi, it was also thanks to Allen that we got together."

"I don't want to hurt him, Lenalee. He was the best friend i…we, had ever had. You know that too."

I smiled sadly at him, "I know. I know." I felt Lavi pull me in to hug me and I snaked my arms around his waist too, my head on his chest.

"We look like we're mourning for some dead fellow." Lavi said after a while, where I laughed and looked up at him.

"Yeah we do, don't we? But Allen really was something."

"Would you ever have considered being with Allen? If maybe, I don't know, if I had never showed up or…" Lavi said, before I lifted a finger to place on his lips to stop him from going on.

"That, I have no idea. But what's important is that we got together right?" I remarked optimistically. "But it's also in a way, thanks to Allen. We must treat him to a huge meal."

"Ah. My wallet is feeling the burn already. And once your brother and my gramps know about us, I would be feeling the same burn on my skin."

I'd never felt happier than being with Lavi, at that moment. He made me laugh, he made me mad and he made me crazier in each and every way. I tugged at a lock of his hair for fun before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Are you insane?" Lavi said, as he practically had to break us apart to get some air. "I swear, you need to get a doctor, Lenalee. We were just on Allen's case five minutes ago and now, we're all serious about the future like, now?"

I nodded, pulling him in to hug him tightly again. "Lavi, you make me crazy everytime I see you, hear your voice or even kiss you. Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Right. So it's my problem again?." He leaned down to kiss me, with that same old way he's always used to. His lips warm, his green eyes gentle as they gazed into mine and his hands on my waist.

I let my hands run along his wonderful red hair, thinking that I want nothing more than to be with him no matter what anyone else's opinion might be. He was Lavi, and he was all mine.

_There. I finished it. Rushed it but hope it still turned out…logical? Hah. Enjoy! Wonder when will be the next time I'd write anything else again. &wish me luck for my mock papers! They suck but I still want them to turn out good. LOL! Till next time!;D_


End file.
